Albino Snakes and Blue Strawberries
by HellButterfly92
Summary: Its been three years, three years of pure hell, three hears of enduring pain. It's been three years since Ichigo sold his soul to save his family, but Shiro has a plan to get his brother back. He just needs some help from a few well armed friends.


AN: Not quite sure where this story is heading but its been stuck in my head for a while now and has been keeping me from working on other work, so we shall see where it goes.

Warning: Non-Con, Rape, Abuse, Drug use, Adult Language, M/M I will update warnings as needed.

"Ya sure this is a good idea Shiro? I'm pretty sure the Captains going to be pissed if he finds out." I watched the as the head of bright orange hair moved across the dance floor completely oblivious to our presence. We moved around the bar to get a better vantage point, before watching the teen pop a small white pill into his mouth followed by another shot of copper colored liquid.

"How many is that Red?" My albino companion hissed out while watching his doppelganger once again moving through the crowd, this time heading for a muscular man in a leather jacket. He placed his hand on the larger man's chest, leaning in to whisper something into his ear before grabbing his hand, leading the way to the bathrooms in the back.

"Do you want the full count or just the pills?" The red head glanced over giving me a look I knew ment trouble. Meanwhile Shiro started grinding his teeth, as a small smirk formed on his lips.

"What do ya' think I want, pineapple?" His tone was becoming more of a laugh as his grin grew wider. "I suggest ya' both stop looking at me like that and give me an answer." I watched as Shiro's hands repeatedly clenched into fists before nodding to Renji.

"What crawled up your as?." Renji huffed out before answering the question. "Three pills, six shots, two women, and four men. If he sticks to the same pattern that he has for the last few weeks he will probably take two or three more pills and hook up with at least two more people. He's at a pretty high risk of overdose." Renjis face pinched together causing his tattooed eyebrows to nearly touch. The albinos hands continued to clench as I placed a calming hand on his shoulder hoping he wouldn't decided to punch me.

"We're going to get him back, this is a bad idea, Captain stick up his ass is going to kill us, our cover will probably be blown, and one of us might die but we will get the berryboy back." I felt a small bit of the tension leave his body before he let out a small sigh and shrugged my hand off his shoulder.

"The captain won't kill us Blue." His laughter returned, "I caught him with his cock buried so deep in…." Renji made a loud choking sound before gasping for air.

"It was you, your the bastard who walked in, I've been freaking out thinking it was Rukia." He shouted as multiple heads turned our direction before going back about there own business.

"Red, if your loud mouth blows our cover I'll kill you before any of Kugo's men get to you." I snapped out watching as the younger man turned bright red, then turned my attention back to the bathroom door "So you're blackmailing the Captain into allowing this little rescue operation? For your sake I really hope your right about all of this, I mean If Berryboy is actually there of his own free will and has been willingly involved in any of there operations. Not only are we giving him a prison sentence but were also effectively destroying your career and probably mine with it. Of course Red is safe since he's screwin' the boss." I scoffed out hoping that the albino knew what he was getting us into.

"I'll kill anyone with evidence against him before I'll let King go to prison." The albion smirked and even with the brown contacts in, his eyes still conveyed the pure rage and blood lust he held inside. I watched as his hand started to raise and grabbed it before he could start itching. "Hey what the hell do ya' think your doing." He snapped out turning his attention from the bathroom door back to me.

"If you scratch you risk messing up your makeup and blowing your cover." I snapped out hoping that I wasn't about to get punched in the face.

"This shit itches, I dont get why im the only one who has to wear the crap." he mumbled reminding me of a kicked puppy before turning his attention back to the door. Renji shifted slightly before taking a sip of his water attempting to blend in as much as possible.

"So what's the plan, are we finally going to make a move tonight or are we still just going to watch, because im seriously not into this whole voyeurism thing." Right as the words left my mouth I caught a glimpse of the biker from before leaving the bathroom wiping a small bit of blood from his hands. As he continued walking I watched as a very large and muscular man with black spiked hair in a leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots started walking for the bathroom. "Shit, who the fuck invited Kenpachi." I cussed out watching as he headed into the mens restroom.

"That's our signal. Red go get the car, Blue your with me." Shiro said as he started walking towards the guy who had just left the bathroom.

Ichigo POV

(Three weeks earlier)

"Ichibaby, one of my boy's i'm afraid had an unfortunate accident earlier today and will no longer be able to continue his employment with xcution. I need you to cover for him until I can find someone new." I looked up from my computer desk, the penthouse smelled of the pot roast I was cooking and I had decided to try and get some of my course work done, hoping I would have more time before Kugo got home. "Ichigo, I'm waiting for an answer." The gruff voice barked out snapping me back from my thoughts of the last time I had to cover for someone.

"Kugo please don't make me do this, I need to finish my assignment and wouldn't you rather have me here to take care of you, remember how upset you got last time because other people where touching me." I stuttered out hoping that he would see reason as my ribs ached from the memory of the last time he had me cover for someone.

"Ichigo do you enjoy upsetting me?" He questioned as he grabbed the back of my head dragging me from my chair. "I told you the only way you could do online classes is if they didn't interfere with my needs, and what exactly are my needs right now Ichibaby?" Kugo growled out yanking on my hair harder so that I was forced to face him, I felt the sharp smack before the sound reached my ears.

"I'm sorry, I just figured that you would rather have me here to take care of you and Ayumi." I answered knowing that what I said didn't matter not when he was already in a mood Diverting my eyes, the grip on my hair tightened before I went flying across the room landing hard against the coffee table. My vision blurred for a moment as I felt a fist make contact with my gut. I rolled off of the table and curled into a ball covering my head with my hands as the onslaught of punches and kicks continued. After a while the attack slowed and I felt a large hand grab me by the back of my neck and toss me onto the couch next to us before ripping off my pants and boxers. "Please your going to tear me." my voice came out much more of a whimper than I wanted to admit as I tried to move away, gasping for air.

"If your a good boy Ichigo then maybe I won't have to make a visit to your family. Did you know Karin is on the high school soccer team, and Yuzu is working for your old friend Chad at his dinner. Also don't forget I am the only one who knows where the mongrel is kept." I swallowed the lump in my throat before nodding my understanding as he slammed into me, causing a scream to escape my throat at the instant pain from the rough treatment. I bit down on my cheek waiting for what felt like an eternity for him to be finished. He pulled away before grabbing my hair again and turning me to look at him. "Go clean yourself up and meet me in my office, we will discuss your punishment and then Giriko will drive you over to Xcution." He walked away leaving me to recover before shouting down the hallway. "You have fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and be in my office." I quickly stood up before dubbeling over from the sharp pain in my right side and lower back. Taking a deep breath I forced myself to move down the hallway, stopping outside Ayumi's door I peaked in to check on her. Seeing she was still asleep I carefully continued my way down the hall to my private bed and bathroom. I took in as deep a breath as I could before looking into the mirror to assess the damage. The hair around the back of my head was stained bright red with blood, reaching back I could feel the gash was small and shouldn't need any stitches, my cheek was turning a light purple from where Kugo's hand had hit.

I carefully removed the shirt I was wearing tossing it into the trash as I noticed the giant blood stain that had formed down the back. Turning back to the mirror I was able to see large blue and purple blotches forming down my side, I carefully ran my fingers over the sore ribs feeling for any fractures that could possibly lead to a punctured lung. After inspecting my abdomen for any sever damage I quickly hopped in the shower and washed myself grabbing the disgusting lavender scented shampoo my captor insisted I used, I washed all the blood from my head trying to ignore the sharp sting as it cleaned the wound. I heard a small cry and quickly got out of the shower hoping to get Ayumi settled back down and make it to Kugos office in time.

"Tsk Tsk, your two minutes late Ichigo. Hurry up and get dressed and remember every minute you're late the worse your punishment will be." I walked out the door to find Giriko holding a small bundle of purple blankets Ayumi's strawberry hair sticking out the top. I dropped my blanket quickly walking over to grab the defenceless girl from the man but he quickly moved away. "Sorry but Kugo was very adimate that the young girl stay with me for the time being. But I would hurry you don't want to make things worse for yourself." The dark haired man turned and hurried out of the room carrying the wiggling bundle with him. I quickly dressed myself before heading out the door and down the hallway, stopping at the large oak doors and knocking lightly.

"Come in." The voice called and I opened the doors leading to my unfortunate fate, A hand grabbed me as I walked in and slammed me over the desk, one hand holding me in place as I heard a loud swishing noise and felt the sharp sting as the thick piece of leather landed hard against my rear end. "I. Told. You. To. Be. Here. In. Fifteen. Minutes." He punctuated each word with another hard smack, landing three more before releasing me. "Now Ichigo, I think you're feeling overwhelmed with everything, I think you have taken on to much at once and It's causing you to act out and forget the rules. So I've taken the liberty of emailing your professors to inform them that you will be taking the rest of the semester off, furthermore I'm sending Ayumi to go stay with Riruka…." I grabbed a pen launching across the desk aiming for Kugos eye. He quickly grabbed my wrist twisting and pulling it out of socket with a sickening pop, causing the pen to clater to the floor as he used his other hand to wrap around my throat lifting me off the ground. "That was a bad move Ichibaby, I was going to let you visit with Ayumi every day but now I'm thinking the two of you need some time apart. I mean what type of co-parent would I be if I allowed someone so unstable to be around my little princess." He scoffed out as I continued to dangle in the air grasping at his hand trying to pry his fingers lose. "Of course I could just end you now all it would take is just a little more pressure." I felt his fingers tighten more cutting off the last little bit of air. My vision started to blur as Images of the twins flashed in my mind, the first time Kugo placed Ayumi in my arms, all the nights sleeping on her floor as to keep her from waking her "papa", how much she reminded me of my siblings. Everything started getting fuzzier as the oxygen deprivation continued and the realization that this was it he was finally going to kill me hit, my body went limp as my vision faded the last thing my mind recalled was the distinct feeling of falling.

Grimm POV

"Yo Kittycat, I thought we lost you to the other side. Ya missed the last two debriefings." I looked up to see a ghost white albino with haunting yellow eyes on black sclera walking quickly In my direction, If I hadn't known the freak of nature since kindergarten I would have ran the other way.

"Ya, Aizen started getting suspicious of everyone in his inner circle and placed surveillance on all of us." I responded watching as multiple people turned to stare at us.

"Come on let's go get this meeting done so we can talk, I have a project I need your help with." The man flashed me a grin that made me think of a serial killer before leading the way to the office we used for our debriefings.

"Why do I have a feeling i'm not going to like this project." I growled out running into the back of the other man. "Oi, what the hell Shiro?" He turned his head looking over at me a sadness had seeped into his eyes and his signature grin had been replaced by a scowl I hadn't seen in a while. "It's the strawberry again isn't it?" I watched as he nodded before the smirk came back to his face. "Ya know the whole twin telepathy thing is still really creepy. Especially since it's been what almost three years since you guys last saw each other?" He started walking again looking straight ahead.

"It's been three years and three days, and creepy or not at least it lets me know he's still alive." He grumbled out as he opened the door walking into the briefing and effectively ending our conversation. The debriefing was long and Byakuya wanted answers for mine and Nnoi's absences, once I explained for the tenth time Gin finally decided to show up and corroborated my story. Byakuya was in an exceptionally bad mood and Renji was choosing to sit quietly in the background blushing everytime he made eye contact with the stoic man. I looked over to Shiro to see him grinning like a maniac as it got closer to his turn.

"Agent Kurosaki and Ishida, I understand you gathered some important information about Wanderreich?" The captain questioned and at the same moment the door opened letting Captains Shunsui and Jushiro In to the room.

"I hope we're not too late, young agent Ishida asked for our presence today." The calm lazy black haired captain took a seat on one of the counters in the back of the room followed closely by his partner Jushiro.

"Yes I did, we believe we have uncovered information that will allow Seireitei to take down the top three major crime organizations all at once." There was multiple gasps through out the room, followed by the crazed laughter of Shirosaki.

"I told ya' this was going to be a good meeting." He looked over at Captain Kuchiki before continuing. "So my annoyingly awesome cousin over here was finally able to hack into Yhwach's personal server along with all of Wanderreich's systems. With this information we found out not only all of Yhwach's bank account information, but the location of every safe house, proof of money laundering, prostitution rings, human trafficking, drug dealing, and of course my personal favorite assassinations…."

"Agent Kurosaki can you please get to your point." Captain Kuchiki barked out his normally emotionless face starting to crack slightly in his irritation. Shiro smirked enjoying the agitation in the captain's voice.

"We found out that Wanderreich is funding both Kugo's Xcution and Aizen's Espada. Yhwach has been making monthly deposits in accounts we were able to trace back to both organizations. He apparently has made a deal with them he helps fund what they need and in exchange he has unlimited access to their products, manpower, and funds." Ishida answered looking around the room watching as realization hit everyone.

"We can take down all three at once." The crazed albino laughed, looking around the room, then nodding to Ishida.

"We've already got a plan in place but we will need to bring in members from other departments to help." He adjusted his glasses looking over at Shunsui.

"You have all resources and personnel at your disposal, as of right now this project is top priority. Byakuya make sure they have anything they need to get this accomplished." The head captain snickered at the cold stair he was receiving from the stoic man.

The rest of the meeting passed by quickly, with few incidents, other than Kenpachi and Shiro nearly killing each other. As soon as Byakuya dismissed us I grabbed my files making a beeline for the door, I felt the hand on my shoulder before even making it three steps. "Damit Shiro, why's it always gotta be me to help with your crazy plans." I asked turning to face the white haired psychopath.

"Cus' you and Red are the only ones dumb enough and crazy enough to agree." He reached out grabbing Renjis collar as he walked by, holding him back from leaving. "Like I said, I need to talk to both of ya." His normal maniac grin was replaced with a much more serious expression, I nodded my agreement before leaning against one of the counters waiting for everyone to clear out. I heard the door click and looked around the room before raising an eyebrow.

"I think you closed that door to soon, we got a couple stranglers." I looked at the head of silver hair, and the smile that met me sent chills down my spine. Most people would be lucky to cause any reaction in me but Gin Ichimaru always made my skin crawl. He had been a part of seireitei since he was a kid and had managed to infiltrate Aizen's organization before the espada even existed. The only other person who was ever able to get under my skin like that was Shiro, but at least he's honorable. If he's going to kill he he's going to attack from the front and give a chance to fight back, you won't win but at least he lets you try. Gin is the type who would stab you when your back was turned then pretend to be calling for help while you bleed to death.

"We were invited just like you Jagerjaques." I looked over to Ishida, being interrupted before I could respond.

"Yes, it would seem our little Shiro has realized that he needs more intellectual help then the two can provide." The snake of a man said as he walked closer to Shiro. "Isn't that right my love." Gin grabbed the albinos hand before gently bring it up to his lips.

"I think i'm going to be sick." Renji exclaimed making gagging sounds, "Shiro, if you dragged us in herd to tell us that you and Gin are a thing…" The redhead trailed off as Shiro's body fell to the floor the silver haired man catching him just before his head could hit the ground.

AN: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
